clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Night Witch
Summary *The is unlocked from Frozen Peak (Arena 8) or a Legendary Chest. *She is a single-target melee troop with moderate hitpoints and high damage. *She summons 2 Bats every 6 seconds, which is noticeably faster than the rate at which a regular Witch summons Skeletons, in addition to summoning three Bats upon death. *A card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *She cannot perfectly counter some troops that the Witch can as the cannot distract ground-targeting troops with her Bats. However, the can crush nearly all cards that cost 6 Elixir or below, like Sparky, Lumberjack, Prince or Wizard. *She can't attack air so Minions or Baby Dragon will be effective at taking her out since they can easily take out her summoned Bats. However, you will need to make sure they do not target anything tanking for the or else the Bats may defeat them. *The Executioner is a very effective counter against the . Despite being one Elixir higher, the Executioner will take out the while barely receiving return damage from the and her summoned Bats. The Witch is also a strong counter to the as the Witch's splash damage can one shot the bats while her spawned Skeletons can distract the . Although both cost 1 more Elixir, they can be used to build up a push. *If her Bats are allowed to build up (just 4 is enough), then they can take out most ground-only targeting troops. They are especially effective against mini-tanks and building-only targeting troops like the Balloon. *Pairing the with a Miner is a good idea, as when the dies the Miner can tank hits from the arena tower while the Bats that spawn from the 's death will deal massive damage to the arena tower if left ignored. *A Poison is effective for taking out a . If timed correctly, not only will the Poison cripple the , it will also eliminate all the spawned Bats in a single pulse. If it destroys the then it may also destroy the Bats spawned on death. *Due to her Tombstone-like ability to burst into 3 Bats upon death, the can easily wipe out melee troops that have destroyed her, such as a Mini P.E.K.K.A., preventing a counter push. *Just like the regular Witch if the summons while under Rage, her bats are also affected. Keep this in mind when going on the offensive. *The can be used to counter the Graveyard since her Bats can defeat the Skeletons rapidly. History *The card was added to the game on 31/5/17. *The was once available in the Draft Challenge which started on 29/5/17. In this challenge, gameplay was similar to a regular Draft Challenge, except that one of the players was able to choose who would use the . If the player achieved 12 wins, they obtained the early. However, this was not exploitable like the Electro Wizard Tournament as the Draft Challenge had one-time rewards. *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update decreased the 's Bats spawned by death by 1 (to 3 from 4), increased Bat spawn speed by 1 sec (to 6sec from 5sec), and initial Bats spawn slower. Trivia *Unlike the regular Witch, her attack is melee, doesn't do area damage, and she can't attack air. *The Lava Hound, Golem and are the only 3 troops to spawn troops after death. *The is ranged and does splash damage in Clash of Clans. *She is one of the eleven cards who are cheered for by the audience upon spawning and booed when killed, the others include Sparky, Lava Hound, Royal Giant, Giant Skeleton, P.E.K.K.A., Giant, Electro Wizard, Bowler, Inferno Dragon, and Golem. *The is one of the five troop cards that inspired a troop in Clash of Clans, along with the Miner, the Baby Dragon, the Ice Wizard, and the Bomber. *Due to her long staff, she has a small range even if her range is melee, just like the Prince and the Guards. de:Nachthexe es:Bruja nocturna fr:Sorcière de la nuit ru:Ночная ведьма Category:Troop Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Frozen Peak Cards